


Just Like Him

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [20]
Category: Bewitched
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Just Like Him

**Just Like Him**

**Pairing:** Endora/Maurice

**Fandom:** Bewitched

**Word Count:** 631

 

Tabitha was studying in her dorm room when suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She was relieved when she saw her grandmother, Endora. She hugged the older woman tightly. Endora returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Grandmama! What are you doing here? Were we having tea?” Tabitha looked at the time on the clock. “Or a late dinner?”

“No. Nothing like that. I was just bored and I thought I’d pop in.” Endora looked around the room. “Where is Hortense?”

“You mean Whitney? She’s out with her boyfriend.” Tabitha closed the book that she was reading. “She’s always out with her boyfriend.”

“You should have a boyfriend too.” Endora sat on the bed. “Haven’t you met any nice warlocks at those parties you go to?”

Tabitha wrinkled her nose. “They’re not the kind of parties that warlocks would attend, Grandmama. They’re college fraternity parties.”

“You could always just whip one up for a date now and then.” Endora suggested. “I know a spell that will conjure a handsome Latin lover.”

Tabitha shook her head. “Thanks for the suggestion but I will find a boyfriend, eventually. I don’t really want a conjured one.”

“Promise me you will find a nice warlock. Not a mortal. They are too much trouble. Just like your father.” Endora wiggled her finger at her granddaughter.

“Isn’t Grandpapa trouble too?” Tabitha bit her lip to keep from giggling. She saw a slight shadow on the wall in the shape of her grandfather.

Endora rolled her eyes. “He’s more of a pain in my… well you don’t need to know all about that.”

“You still love him.” Tabitha smirked. “I see it when you’re together.”

“Maybe a little.” Endora admitted. “A very little.”

“He still loves you. He told me you were his ‘one great love’.” Tabitha played with the book on her lap. “I thought it was the most romantic thing that I had ever heard.”

“You’re young. He was probably drunk.” Endora scoffed. “The old fool gets that way after a few martinis.”

“Grandmama!” Tabitha laughed. “You like that mushy stuff. Admit it.”

“Fine but don’t tell him I said that.” Endora warned her. “If you tell him, I will have to endure his long winded declarations of love. Believe me he can go on for hours.”

“Oh can he now?” Tabitha giggled.

“You naughty girl!” Endora gasped. “What kind of ideas has this college put in your head?”

“Come on Grandmama.” Tabitha laughed. “There’s no shame in it. Mom is proof that you two did more than talk.”

“I had to shut him up somehow and it seemed like a good plan at the time.” Endora held her hands up in protest. “I sobered up, eventually and saw the folly of my ways.”

“That settles it!” Tabitha smiled. “I want a warlock like Grandpapa.”

“Whatever for?” Endora was shocked. “Why would you want a drunken blowhard like him.”

“Because he would make me his ‘one great love’ and that’s what I want.” Tabitha smiled.

“I don’t know if you’re going to find another like him.” Endora put her arm around Tabitha’s shoulders. “They broke the mold on him into little tiny pieces.”

Maurice popped in with a martini glass in his hand. “I knew it! I heard everything! You love me still, my beauty.”

“Maurice, don’t you start. She needs to study.” Endora stood up and winked at Tabitha. “Come along with me now.”

“Always my love.” Maurice winked at Tabitha.

Endora grabbed his hand. “See what you did, you naughty girl? Now I will have to shut him up.”

Maurice kissed her hand. “It may take all night, my love.”

Endora rolled her eyes and poofed them out.

Tabitha laughed. “Yeah. I want one just like him!”


End file.
